Go Fish!
by December'sRose
Summary: Everyone learned how to play it when they were younger. It’s really a simple game but only Abby and Hoagie have the power to turn it into something complicated. [AbbyxHoagie centric humor]


Title: Go Fish!

Rated K

Summary: Everyone learned how to play it when they were younger. It's really a simple game but only Abby and Hoagie have the power to turn it into something complicated. AbbyxHoagie centric humor

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Write a fic in which Hoagie turns evil and Abby has no choice but to fight him. When I was requested to write this, the first genres that occurred to me were romance and angst. Although, I was a bit unsure because this would have been my first time writing anything AbbyxHoagie and over time I couldn't picture anything with those two being angsty. If I did write them in angst, I would have most likely written their characters OOC. So, instead after a few months long writers' block, I came up with this alternative version. I'd love to know what you readers think, so if you would after reading, please review!

---

Dedication: For Victor D. Phoenix. Sorry it took me so long, but I promised you this one shot and I always go through with my promises, even if they take me a while. I hope you enjoy this!

Hoagie Gilligan glanced edgily up at his best friend before looking down at the cards that lay in his hand. Behind his goggles, his brown eyes screwed up together in concentration as he tried making his decision. In his hand were: one two, two sevens and one ace. Hoagie thought for a moment before finally voicing out his held in question that was brimming with curiosity.

"Got any sevens?"

Beside him, his best friend Abigail Lincoln (aka Abby or Numbuh 5, second in command of Sector V) raised an eyebrow in amusement and waited for a moment before she sang out her answer tauntingly.

"Go fish!"

"Aw, come on!" Hoagie cried out in frustration. Abby grinned gleefully as she watched her best friend draw another, unwanted card from the neatly, stacked deck that sat between them.

"You suck at this game, ya' know that, right?" Hoagie glared at her and then glanced at the new card in his hand: a four. Great, now he had to start another new group.

It was a Sunday, mission-free afternoon, one of those lazy Sunday afternoons where no one really felt like doing anything. Nigel Uno of course was up in the main computer room, waiting for _any_ mission specs to be reported and Kuki had dragged Wally to the newest Rainbow Monkey movie that was out in theaters. As for Hoagie and Abby? They had found a deck of cards lying around in the tree house kitchen and had been entertaining themselves by playing War, BS, Speed, Solitaire and now, an old classic kid's game: Go fish.

So far, Abby was winning and Hoagie was being a sore loser. The girl had made five different groups of three. Hoagie hadn't even made one group yet.

It was Abby's turn now. She glanced at the cards in her own hand and smirked: two twos, one five, one ten and one Ace. She knew already that Hoagie had the card she was about to ask for because he had asked her for it earlier. Abby was debating on whether or not asking him for a different card because she was starting to feel a bit sorry for him.

So, should she let him get a win? Nah, on second thought, Abby just wanted to win the game for herself.

"Got any twos?" Abby watched in amusement as the pilot gave her a very cold and hard look before silently surrendering his cards and then drawing again from the deck.

"I hate this game," he commented bitterly after placing his new five with his other cards.

"Apparently, it hates you too," Abby smirked as she placed a new group among her other five beside her.

Hoagie responded with a growl and then glanced back down at the cards in his own hand.

"Got any fives?" he asked without much enthusiasm. Abby's eyes twinkled; she didn't even have to look down at the cards in her hand.

"Actually. . ." she began slowly. At this, Hoagie perked up in hope.

"You _do _have a five! Come on, hand it over!"

"Who said Numbuh 5 had a five?" Abby replied slyly. Forget winning the game, messing with Hoagie when he was in this state was so much more amusing.

"You did!"  
"Did I?"

"Yes! Now hand it over!"

"Hand what over?"

"You know what!"

"Numbuh 5 knows something?"

The young girl bit back a fit of giggles that threatened to erupt on sight. Her best friend on the other hand was flushing red with confusion and irritation.

"Come on, we've been at this game for a while. Let's play something else," Abby suggested grinning ear to ear.

"No way! I want that card!"  
"What card?"  
"You know perfectly well what card!"

"I do?"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Seriously though, this game is getting old. Come on, I want to read my magazines," the girl continued smoothly, making no indication that her best friend was now positively fuming with frustration. Hoagie let out a long, drawn out sigh, which caused Abby to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" He smirked, hoping for the reaction he wanted. His hopeful attitude turned stone cold as Abby snorted, completely the opposite of what he wanted. "Yeah, that's it. I'm _totally_ afraid you'll beat me," Abby snickered sarcastically. The pilot frowned, his eyes glaring from behind his goggles.

"Face it, you could never beat me," Abby continued on, a smug smirk still implanted on her face, "No matter how many times you'll try. So quit bein' a sore . . . loser?"

Her words were somehow lost as she realized that her best friend was now standing in front of her, a pillow from the couch beside them clenched in his hand.

At this she frowned. "You wouldn't _dare_," she challenged. Hoagie stood firm, a satisfied smirk on his face now.

"So . . . are we going to finish the game now? Cause you know I'd totally use this against you," he stated, indicating the pillow that had risen slightly during these words.

"You'll never face the fact that even if we do play, I'm still going to beat you no matter what," Before Hoagie could even respond to this, Abby had darted out of range, not before grabbing the other pillow from the couch in defense. He let out a sour laugh.

"Ya' know if you just accept the fact that I won and you lost, it doesn't have to end this way," Abby reminded him, but moved her position into an attacking stance as Hoagie started walking towards her slowly. Hoagie snorted. "How could I have lost the game if we never finished playing!?" He shouted, charging. Abby yelped and tried to block the strike of the pillow but her action failed as Hoagie kept hitting her with it. She had to admit, the two were really competitive when it came to playing against eachother, but when it was a pillow fight . . . they were both down right violent.

"I didn't want to have to do this!" Abby snapped, dodging the pillow that was attacking her. When she was finally able to take a breather she readied the pillow in her own hand and started repeating the actions that Hoagie was using on her earlier . . . only with more violence. Their shrieks and shouts bounced about the living room, cards scattering across the floor as they kicked the deck that once lay neatly on the floor.

"Why couldn't you just accept the fact that I won!?" Abby shrieked as Hoagie's pillow kept attacking her, and her own pillow kept attacking him. Hoagie grunted in response and the battle raged on, earning some confused looks as Wally and Kuki entered the living room.

The two had just came back from the movies (a look of great relief and freedom could be seen within Wally's own features) and looked from the cards scattered on the floor, to Hoagie and Abby who hadn't noticed their friends had entered the living room at all, and then at eachother. Kuki raised her eyebrows and giggled while Wally just rolled his own eyes.

Go fish. Everyone learned how to play it when they were younger. It's really a simple game but only Abby and Hoagie had the power to turn it into something complicated.

-Fin-

A/N: This turned out a little on the short side, unfortunately, but I'm still glad that I'm able to finally post it up. Again, Victor D. Phoenix, I hope you enjoyed this, at least a little bit. I tried my best! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December's Rose


End file.
